Ella
by Luz V
Summary: Ella regresa, como cada día a ese viejo café... Ella lo espera.


_**Disclaimer: Mira J.K. sé que TODOS los personajes te pertenecen y, por lo que a mí concierne quédate con Harry y con Ron pero ¿Podrías por favor regalarme a Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini? **___

* * *

Estás sentada una vez más en ese viejo café.

Observas el reloj, ya han pasado dos horas y, una vez más, te preguntas por qué sigues ahí; sin embargo, no te vas, te quedas sentada en el mismo lugar frente a ese asqueroso té que ya se ha enfriado.

A veces te preguntas ¿por qué no puedes irte? Y por más que lo intentas, no puedes encontrar una explicación. Sabes que al día siguiente estarás ahí, como siempre, esperándolo; nunca reconocerás que estás enamorada de él, que a pesar de todo, no puedes hacerle a un lado.

Observas el reloj una vez más y esta vez miras cómo avanza el segundero. Tick tok, tick tok... cada segundo que pasa es un golpe en tu amor propio...

Ya han pasado dos horas y media, sumida en tus propios pensamientos, no te has percatado de ello. Aún tienes la esperanza de que él aparezca.

Observas a las personas que están en el local, ellos te miran con lástima. Cada día es igual y tú no lo soportas, no soportas ver cómo te miran compadeciéndote, porque aún esperas que algún día él aparezca y puedas demostrarles a esas personas que no tienen derecho a verte así.

Ahora te marchas del café como siempre, dejando unas cuantas monedas en la mesa y, con la cabeza en alto, mirando de manera altiva a los comensales que apartarán la vista un tanto avergonzados. Ondeas tu rubio cabello con gracia y sales del local con el amor propio un poco más herido que ayer.

Buscas compañía, alguien que pueda hacerte olvidar la soledad, pero piensas en él. No te lamentas, sabes que todo llega cuando tiene que llegar, que él te hace pagar por todo lo que tú le hiciste. No te arrepientes, sabes que era necesario, que algún día todo rendirá frutos y sabes también que él ya se dio cuenta.

Despiertas al lado de alguien, no recuerdas quién es, ni te interesa, podría ser Pucey o Flint inclusive podría ser Selwyn, pero te levantas y sin ninguna palabra, abandonas la habitación.

Regresas a esa, tu casa que está vacía porque tu hermana pequeña ha regresado a Hogwarts y tus padres están en cualquier lugar menos allí.

Te arreglas y sales a visitar a algunas personas, no amigos, tal vez compañeros, más que conocidos, menos que amigos. Recorres la ciudad, saludas cortésmente, ríes y sonríes con encanto, con hipocresía, así como lo exige tu estatus social, sigues al pie de la letra las normas, haces lo que se espera de ti.

Por la tarde regresas al café, sucio y destartalado como siempre, ordenas un té de manzanilla como cada día, lo esperas incansable, durante dos horas y media, te sientas en la misma mesa, con la mirada perdida observando todo y nada a la vez. Entonces te vas igual que ayer o que la semana pasada, con la cabeza muy en alto.

Tu orgullo te impide ir a buscarlo, tu regia dignidad te impide humillarte, tu sentido común te dice que él te está haciendo pagar por lo que hiciste en el pasado, tu paciencia te susurra al oído que algún día tus esfuerzos rendirán frutos, y tú esperas como cada día pacientemente. Has aprendido que todo lo que haces se verá recompensado, tal vez no hoy, no mañana, pero sí algún día.

Y sigues la misma rutina, día tras día, ves las semanas, los meses pasar, rápido difusos, observas el paisaje cambiar, cubrirse de nieve, de flores, de hojas marchitas, indiferente a la lluvia o al viento continuas... yendo a aquel café...

Hace ya mucho tiempo que no le ves, y ya no le quieres ver. No irás con él, esperarás que él venga a ti, sabes que lo hará.

...

Conforme pasan los meses te vuelves impaciente, vuelves la cabeza hacia la puerta cada vez que oyes aquella herrumbrosa campana, esperando que sea él que por fin se haya dignado a ir...

...

Sigues esperando... sin embargo, sabes que tu plan funcionará y entonces todo habrá valido la pena, ya no tendrás que preocuparte jamás, podrás alcanzar algo parecido a la felicidad, por fin habrás logrado tú objetivo.

Entonces... un día oyes esa campana que se ha convertido en tu tormento. Hace tiempo que dejaste de volver la vista, sigues mirando la calle, sumida en tus propios pensamientos... aquél sucio y estrecho lugar se ha convertido en tu refugio.

Alguien sienta frente a ti. No dice una palabra y tú le ignoras, tu orgullo te impide iniciar la conversación, así que se quedan en silencio, simplemente observándose.

Entonces él te habla, a pesar de que no es bueno para ello; hablan de cosas banales, sin sentido y él se irá pero ya no te preocupa, sabes que lo verás al día siguiente.

Y sonríes mientras observas a Theodore Nott salir del café sin mirar atrás. Sabes que volverá, sonríes porque por fin lograste tu objetivo, porque ahora obtendrás todo lo que quieres, lo que mereces.

Porque siempre supiste que la paciencia era una virtud, porque después de todo alcanzaste tu meta.

Vuelves a sonreír con suficiencia, porque después de todo habrá valido la pena.

¿No es así Daphne?

* * *

Este fue un pequeño experimento que hice hace ya un tiempo y fue la primera historia que escribí en segunda persona y en presente, muestra un poco de Daphne Greengrass, en este pequeño relato busco saber quién o qué es Daphne para mi y bueno esto fue lo que salió.

Se agradecen los reviews.


End file.
